


Love bites

by Ajmurphyblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajmurphyblake/pseuds/Ajmurphyblake
Summary: bellarke werewolves
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Love bites

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by a gifset from @swainslake

I could feel the wind rush through my fur as I ran, the sensation freeing, another part of the reason I love staying in my wolf form. My ears perk as I hear a scream. I turn my direction and follow my ears and nose, running towards the sound. I smell her before I see her, a beautiful blonde, struggling with a man, who looks like he is attacking her. I growl and jump on the man, knocking him off of her. The man turns towards me and begins to swing a bat that I didn't notice he had at me, I duck and move, faster than he is. Once I have knocked the man down and killed him I return to the woman, inch slowly towards her trying not to scare her, but she is obviously too keyed up as she swats towards me, by reflex without thinking, I bite her. 

My gut instantly dropped, she cried out in pain, my bite on top of his attack caused her to pass out. I shift back into human form, grabbing my clothes I keep tucked on my body for when I change. After dressing I begin to pick her up and take her to a safer location, away from the dead body. 

Finding a cave nearby I set up a camp, laying her down, I set up a fire nearby, then I went and found water and food. I found some things to clean and wrap her wounds. She is now my responsibility, i can’t believe i was so stupid. I come back to the cave, carefully i clean and wrap her wounds, then i set about making food for when she wakes up. As it finishes, on cue, she wakes up, her blue eyes searching her surroundings, then they settle on me, eyes locking, ocean meeting the sun. she sits up, looking at me with curious eyes, then she looks as if she recognizes me.

“I knew it, I heard stories of werewolves, but everyone was led to believe they were fairy tales. But i never believed that, i knew i saw them, every time i said something, everyone made me out to be crazy. Thank you for saving me, and I'm sorry I startled you.” her voice soft and melodic, a siren's call to my ears. I clear my throat.

“My name is Bellamy Blake, what’s yours?” I start slow, I don't want to scare her with the truth just yet.

“Clarke Griffin, and you can say it Bellamy, I know part of the legends. You bit me, and now.” she says dropping off her sentence leaving it for me to finish.

“And now, you will turn into one just like me.” i said as i hung my head in shame, then i heard shuffling, and then a soft cold hand was on my cheek. My eyes shot up to her’s.

“I don’t blame you, you saved me. I have no family, I have been alone trying to survive. The man you killed was only the most recent who wanted to attack me, I have been hiding and running for my life, trying to avoid becoming the next punching bag or town whore. So yeah, what, you did not intend to turn me, but you did, and now I have a chance of living instead of surviving in fear.” she said, hand still cupping my cheek. 

“I won’t let you out of my site, I will protect you and show you everything you need to know. But you need to lay back down because the change will happen soon.” I said as I slowly guided her back to laying down, avoiding those ocean eyes that seem to pull me under every time.

She lays back down, closing her eyes and thankfully falls asleep. I'm here drowning in guilt and she is thanking me? How can she be thanking me for turning her. What kind of life did Clarke have, that being turned into a werewolf was being saved? I didn't know much about this blonde hair, blue eyed beauty, but i was determined to find out, to gain her trust so she would tell me everything about herself, to captivate myself more with her.

She slept through most of her change, but then the pain became too much and she awoke screaming, I was instantly at her side, with a damp cloth to her forehead, coaxing her through her change. 

Finally after what seemed like hours, she awoke again, vibrant ocean eyes staring at me, her beauty unmatched. She stretches slowly and begins to sit up, looking around the cave once more, I move to grab her a plate of food, and she looks back to me once more.

“Thank you, again, for taking care of me, for keeping me alive.” she says looking into my eyes again.

After six months of living together she understands everything there is to know about herself. We had been living together a month when she opened up and told me everything. Family died in a fire when she was 16, forced into an uncle's care who didn’t want anything to do with her, so he let anyone buy her from him, and she was sold off to some sick man who tried to turn her into the town whore at 17. She managed to escape, on the run for her life, until she met me, at 17 ½. 

We went on nightly runs together, both embracing our wolves as we ran through the forest we live in, feeling the wind run through our fur as we chased each other in and out of the trees, we settled into the cave I found us. I had no home to call my own anyways, always wandering alone trying to find a meaning. To say I was slowly falling in love would be an understatement, she came crashing into my life, and I was hooked. I had been a lone wolf, no pack or family of my own, wandering alone. Then this blonde with ocean eyes came into my life, giving it purpose again, I became her protector, her teacher, and judging by the looks she has been giving me lately, possibly her lover.

On her 18th birthday I made her a cake and a hand carved figurine. She made me tell her about my age finally. “Seriously how old are you? You always make jokes and never answer me.” 

“Fine if you must know, I'm 21 ok?” i respond

“But when is your birthday? Come on, you know mine, you know more about me than i know about you. You keep yourself hidden from me. It's beginning to make me think you don’t trust me.” she said looking down.

My heart dropped, have i been keeping myself that bottled up, that she doesn’t see? Doesn’t understand how much she means to me?

“I’m sorry, I never meant to make you feel like that. I trust you, i just don’t talk about it, i i never really had a life until you, you gave my life meaning, i don’t think about before you, because to me, there is no before you.” my words came out before i realized what i said, i hadn’t planned on telling her, to afraid of scaring her with my admission. But it seems it was all for nothing as she launches herself into my arms.

She smells like lavender and the sun, my ocean on land. Her arms encircling my neck, fingers lacing through my curls, I close my eyes breathing her in, relishing in the feel of her in my arms. Pulling back our gazes lock, I lean in slowly. “Tell me to stop.” i say, giving her an out.

“Never stop.” she breaths, i close the distance crashing our lips together, pulling her into my lap, on the cave floor as i adjust to sitting against the cave wall on her bedroll, which is sitting right next to mine. She tastes like sunshine and hope and all the things I shouldn't be allowed to have after turning her. But god she wants me just as much as i want her. She gasps when I pull back and slid my lips along her jaw towards her throat, leaving kisses and bites along the way.

“I love you Clarke.” I whisper in her ear. Then pull back to see her reaction, her eyes are wide, but her face soft. She reaches up and cups my cheek.

“I love you Bellamy.” she responds as she leans in recapturing my lips with hers. This time I graze my tongue along her bottom lip, seeking permission, she grants it and begins sucking on my tongue, eliciting a growl from me, my hands move to settle on her hips, slowly grinding her hips against mine, she gasps which I eagerly swallow. She pulls back and rests her forehead against mine. “Show me what it’s like to be with someone who loves me? Who cares for me?” she asks looking into my eyes.

I nod unable to speak. She trusts me so much, I promise here and now to make sure she always trusts me. I gently wrap an arm around her back and adjust so I can lay her down on her back on the bedroll. She looks up at me as I'm kneeling between her legs, trust and love and desire the emotions rolling through the ocean. I lean in and kiss her once more. Her mouth opens immediately and our tongues begin to dance.

I slide my hands slowly under her shirt, lifting it a little to test her reaction, she arches into me showing me she wants this, so i slide her shirt up until we have to break our kiss so that i can take it off the rest of the way. My gaze drops to her breasts, spilling over her bra, she reaches up and unhooks it, letting it fall down her shoulders and off her chest. I growl and lean forward capturing one of her perfect nipples into my mouth. Rolling my tongue around it, grazing my teeth gently over it, hearing her moan, I release with a pop and begin to show the other the same treatment. 

I gently push her back to lying down as I tug my shirt off, and then begin to kiss a trail down her chest towards her pants. I stop and look into her eyes, lips hovering on her hips. Question in my eyes, she recognizes it and nods. Reaching a hand up she threads it into my curls. “I trust you Bellamy, more than i have ever trusted anyone before.” she rakes her fingernails through my hair. I growl and pepper kisses along her hips, her hand leaves my hair and falls to grip the bedroll as I slowly begin unbuttoning her pants. I pull her pants and underwear down, leaving her completely bare before me. My gaze rakes over her body, my goddess.

“You’re so beautiful my goddess.” I growl into her neck, kissing and sucking my mark into her, she is squirming underneath me. I bite a love bite into her neck where it meets her shoulder then settle myself back between her legs. I begin to kis along her thighs, closer to where she wants me, but not fully giving in just yet. She is whimpering and squirming, I take pity on her and give into what she wants. I lick into her bottom to top, tongue flat as it flicks over her clit. Her breath hitches as my tongue makes contact. She moans and the sound is so beautiful it spurred me on, I began acting like a man at his last meal, licking everywhere I could reach. I hold her hips down with one hand while I grab hers with my free one, her free hand finds its way into my curls and she begins to shudder and shake as she gets closer to the edge.

I latch my lips around her clit and suck, she comes with a cry of my name, it sounds sweeter than any sound i have ever heard. I kiss and lick her clean as she comes down from her high. Then I sit up licking my lips clean, she pulls me in for a kiss, licking her taste out of my mouth. “Clarke, you keep this up and i won’t be able to last.'' I growl, she giggles and lays back down, watching as I undo and remove my pants, her eyes taking in my form, widening slightly at my cock. 

“It's bigger than i'm used to.” she says, i lean in kissing her again.

“I promise to be gentle.” i say as i coat myself in her slick, then press the head against her, listening to her gasp and whimper as i slowly work my way in, spreading her open, trying not to hurt her. She looks up at me and wraps her arms around my neck, bringing me in closer for a kiss. As I begin to pick up my pace, seeing no resistance from her, only signs of encouragement. He whimpers turn to moans, which slowly get higher in pitch as she builds closer to the edge for the second time. I am not far behind her, so I lean in kissing her again. “Let go Clarke” I say against her lips, she comes with a cry and my name again, which brings me over the edge with a groan of her name and a shudder. I collapse slightly against her, trying not to crush her with my full weight, but instead she pulls me into her, letting my weight surround her. 

“You wont hurt me, you never could.” she says into my hair, as I nuzzle into her neck planting kisses wherever I can reach.


End file.
